The MahoKage Chronicles: Race to the Hidden Lake
by Illusive Man
Summary: Tsunade sends Team 7 on a mission, to find the legendary hidden lake village and stop Orochimaru from gaining allying with them, the stakes are high as the possibility of war looms. Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto any similarities between this and any other Harry Potter/Naruto fanfiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended and No flames please constructive criticism only

Summary: After his parents murdered by infamous Rogue Ninja Lord Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters Harry Potter must train to defeat him so how does the leaf village fit in?.

* * *

---Village hidden in the Lake--Four years before the attack of the Nine tailed Fox---

A large castle above lake was normally peaceful with the village below quiet. But not tonight, tonight a large green skull hung in the sky with a snake coming in and out of its mouth. The village below was in flames all of it's buildings we're either destroyed or being destroyed.

Lord Voldemort the rogue ninja who had been cast out of the village for his failed attempt at removing the MahoKage (1) Albus Dumbledore in a coup d'etat. When it was defeated there was peace and Voldemort was not heard from for over twenty years. Outside their villages enchanted borders the Great Shinobi war raged. Many outsiders tried to access the Village Hidden in the Lake (2) as they called themselves. But most failed for the rare few that got through, they had their memories modified and were sent back or for those that could resist the modification were imprisoned in Azkaban or were given the Dementors kiss. Voldemort had followers in the village a few of the old family clans shared his opinions and much of his recruitment base were fearful or controlled. But after his inglorious defeat at Dumbledore's hands he vanished and was never heard from in a long time and there was peace.

However the peace was not to last as Lord Voldemort had returned and had developed a weapon called the _Avada Kedavra Maxima_ which could kill large amounts of people in one casting.

The Red haired woman formerly known as Lilly Potter continued the ritual she had been performing for the past half an hour. She no longer felt James Chakra he was no doubt dead at the hands of Voldemort. She had placed several items including a modified Time Turner into a sealing Scroll and placed it on him. As well as several Potter and Evans clan jutsu scrolls and items. Yesterday had seen Dumbledore seal the Great Leviathan(3) inside of Harry.

Just as the ritual had completed and she had placed a letter in the basket with Harry the door was blasted to splinters. In stepped a bald man with a snake like face and red slits for eyes. around his neck was the Dark mark where should have been the Hogwarts symbol(4).

"Lilly Potter stand aside" Voldemort demanded

Lilly responded with a barrage of hexes (5). Voldemort merely waved his hand and the hexes bounced harmlessly off of a shield.

"_Avada Kedavra_" A green light shot out off Voldemorts hand and Lilly fell to the ground dead. It was at this point that a blast of green energy erupted from harry and Voldemorts body was destroyed and his his spectre fled from the Potter Compound. That night Sirius Black got to the ruins of the compound and picked baby Harry out of the rubble and brought him to the MahoKage's office. That night mugs were raised to Harry Potter the-Boy-Who-Lived of the Hidden Lake.

* * *

---The Village Hidden in the Leaves - Sixteen years Later---

In the office of one Tsunade Senju the current Sixth Hokage and granddaughter of the First Hokage she had summoned one Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake.

"Hey Grandma why'd you call us here for?" Naruto shouted "I need to get some training done"

"Don't Call me that you brat" Tsunade yelled then turned serious "I've called you all here because frankly I have a mission that needs doing and no one else is really available at the moment this mission is A-Rank with the possibility of turning into an S Rank mission now I warn you I cannot tell you more unless you accept and when you do there is no turning back"

Team 7 was silent before Kakashi stepped forward.

"We accept Lady Tsunade"He said

"Very well Kakashi, do you know the legend of the Lake Village?" Tsunade asked

"I thought it was just a story" Kakashi said

"No, you see in the Great Ninja war many villages got reports of another Village that had its own Kage and everything they went out on missions, but their village was hidden in such a way that no ninja have ever managed to infiltrate it, according to rumours from traders who have been into the villager it has it's own demon host but not one of the Tailed beasts that we know of, this creature can apparently rival them all it's called the Great Leviathan and it comes from the west, a thousand years ago it battled with all of the Nine tailed beasts together and fought them to a stand still apparently it is impossible for any one of the tailed beats to defeat it only all nine together can even hope to match its power."

"So what happened to this Levia-whatever?" Naruto asked

"Apparently it retreated to the western lands but before it could get to land it crashed beneath the ocean" Tsunade said "The only real connection to the western lands now is the Lake Village and if our intel is correct then Orochimaru is trying form an alliance with them"

"But why would they even consider joining a snake like Orochimaru?" Naruto asked

"The fact of the matter is that they were unaffected by the Great Ninja wars" Tsunade began "and have had years to solidify and considerate their power base after all they're the only hidden village not to participate in any of the shinobi wars and therefore have more shinobi than most of the hidden villages and because they don't really care for other villages and their treaties they no reason or obligation to refuse him except for the fact that they like to stay out of affairs of the other villages. So that's I'm sending you four the other villages know where the Hidden Lake villages entrance is so you must get to it before the other villages and especially before Orochimaru"

"No Grandma we'll beat that snake to that village Believe it" Naruto exclaimed

"You'd better get going the entrance is in the Land of Shadows which unfortunately borders with the Land of Lightning and sending you even that close could be seen as a pretence to a war so I'm asking you to be very careful"Tsunade said "The last thing we need right now is a war no doubt there will be other villages including The Cloud scouring the area looking for the entrance"

"Right lets get going I'll meet you guys by the north gate" kakshi said and vanished in a flurry of leaves.

Team 7 ran to gather their suplies and follow him.

* * *

(1) Magic Shadow the Kage of the Lake village

(2) Essentially the entire Wizarding world just in it's own village. It's several times bigger any Hidden village because of all the Wizards, Witches and Other beings that inhabit it.

(3)A different creature to the Tailed beasts more about it will come later.

(4)The Symbol of the Lake village I couldn't think of anything else.

(5)All magic is wandless don't like don't read


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto any similarities between this and any other Harry Potter/Naruto fanfiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended and No flames please constructive criticism only, Sasuke will probably be OOC because I want him to lighten up a bit.

* * *

---Present day The Land of Shadows---

Four Cloud ninja made their way through the vast thick forest. Fighting their way past all manner fo deadly creatures jumping from branch to branch until the trees began to thin out until they reached a vast asky wads clearly visible around the lake and it's edge.

"Here it is the entrance should be here" One said

"Lets try going under first maybe then we can..."

The second Ninja was cut off as Thunder rumbled and the sky turned dark. A green lightning bolt suddenly came down form the sky splitting into four and striking each of the cloud ninja, Killing each of them instantly.

Harry then jumped down from his place in the trees. His purple forehead protector had the Hogwarts symbol on it. A reminder of the past that they lost. Harry clenched his fist as the faces of Voldemort and his Death eaters flashed through his mind. No one would miss Voldemort if he died and die he would after all it was Prophecy that demanded that he died as well as the cries of the families and the people that he and his followers had slain. Nevertheless he had his duties and used Feindfyre to dispose of the cloud Ninja's bodies. When he put the cursed flames out nothing was left of them not even their Forehead Protectors could endure Fiendfyre.

"When will they learn?" Harry asked himself "The problems of this world are not ours, besides Voldemort must be destroyed forever before we can even think of making our impression on this new world"

Harry then vanished into a bolt of Green lightning.

* * *

------Another part of the land of shadows two miles from the lake-------

Team 7 began to make progress, so far there had been no sign of Orochimaru or his Ninja. They had encountered more than a few creatures in the forest that made up the Land of shadows. Such as a giant spider whose web Naruto had lept into. They got him free after killing the giant spider and cotninued on deeper into the forest.

"How much farther do you think this entrance is?" Naruto asked

"The Entrance should apparently be another two miles away yet" Kakashi replied.

"Aww man why do these guys have to hide themselves are scared to themselves or something?" Naruto grumbled

"Or maybe they just don't to be disturbed by other Ninja you idiot" Sasuke said speeding up.

"What was that you asshole?"Naruto shouted "I dare you to repeat that"

"I said watch out for that tree" Sasuke shouted back

Naruto smacked into a tree that he hadn't even seen in front of him as he was so busy focusing on Sasuke was not paying attention. he was slowed down but managed to catch up just behind Sasuke.

"You think your so cool Sasuke well do you?" Naruto yelled

"Yes I do, I'm smarter, faster and cooler than you " Sasuke joked speeding up "Eat my dust loser"

"Hey I'm not done with you yet" Naruto shouted and sped up to try and beat his rival.

"Those two" Kakashi sighed

Sakura and Kakashi sped up to keep up with the pair.

* * *

Harry stood in opposite the Sound nin waiting for him to talk.

"Lord Orchimaru wishes to meet with your leader right away he wishes to discus the possibility of an alliance"The Sound Ninja explained

"I see" Harry said "If your Lord Orochimaru wishes to discuss an alliance"

Harry vanishes and the next thing the Sound Ninja knew Harry's hand was through his chest and out the other side.

"Then he should come in person" Harry said removing his hand and allowing the Ninja to drop dead.

Harry made his way to the lake walking along its surface before reaching the centre. He made several handsigns and the water glowed a crystal blue before Harry was sucked in to the depths. He re-emerged from the lake, only now instead of the vast Dark forest, Hogwarts castle was fully in view. Shining below it off the grounds was the village, well it was more of a city but without any towering office blocks, it was for those who still possessed magical powers but did not wish to become part of the Shinobi program. Anyone who wished to become an Auror still had to become a Shinobi by default after all, it wouldn't do to have magical law enforcement officers who didn't have any experience fighting like a shinobi at least.

The Ministry of Magic stood in the centre of the city. It was charmed to be vastly bigger on the inside so it could fit the vast ministry, from the Minster to the Weather changers(1) to the Department of Mysteries and beyond inside itself.

The position of Minster was essentially nothing more than a body to govern the civilian forces. The military power lay with the MahoKage currently Albus Dumbledore, who when he was offered the position refused it, but eventually gave in after every single shinobi and civilian got to together in a huge protest demanding that he take the position. Making him Third MahoKage was one of the very few things that the entire magical population had been unanimous upon. It was also kind of difficult to ignore over several million people in your front garden demanding that you become their Kage.

Lord Voldemort had not been heard from in Sixteen years since, Harry Potter had defeated him. Some attributed his defeat to the Leviathan that is sealed within Harry, but many different theories existed , but all knew that Lord Voldemort would return one day. So Dumbledore had their shinobi and Auror forces on constant alert for any signs of Death Eaters gathering. They scoured the outside for any signs of them but had found nothing. Searching had become difficult with the outside shinobi trying to find their village and gain power for themselves.

Harry ran across the water and eventually felt himself enter the magically charged ground of Hogwarts. He walked into the castle and made his way to the MahoKage's office. Classess were taught on Chakra cotrol and retgulation. It was common sense that you should never EVER attempt to use a spell and charging it with Chakra, the last ones foolosih enough to try had blown off their own hands. It seemed tha Magic and Chakra didn't interact well, but could stay in the same body. All you hafd to worry about was not mixing the two forces.

Harry stopped in front of the gargoyle statue.

"Lemon Drop"

The statue leapt aside to reveal a set of spiralling stairs that Harry began to as he stopped outside the door a voice said.

"Come in"

Harry entered and there wearing a purple Kage outfit was Albus Dumbeldore the Third MahoKage. Harry saluted.

"Lord MahoKage" harry acknowledged his superior.

"At ease Harry and call me Professor Dumbeldore or just Professor, Lord really doesn't suit me" The Mahokage ordered "Now onto your report how was your patrol?"

"Yes Sir" Harry said and began his report "I encountered a squad of Cloud Ninja attempting to gain access to the Village again I terminated them before they had the chance and Sound Ninja approached me proposing an Alliance, I terminated him as well"

Dumbledore gave out a heavy sigh.

"Harry, over half of Lord Voldemorts Death Eater army managed to break out of Azkaban prison a few hours ago, we suspect that Tom is on the move again" Dumbeldore informed Harry "We believe that he intends to attack our village again I want you to scour the forest for any Death Eater activity This is a B-rank mission"

"Who will I be going with?" Harry asked

"Alastor, Tonks and Kingsley" Dumbledore said "Alastor will be the team leader"

"Understood" Harry said and vanished from the office.

* * *

Harry ran towards the lake, there stood the legendary Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody the Jonin Commander, Nymphadora Tonks, Chunin and Kingsley Shacklebolt the head of the ANBU Back Ops, waiting on the lake's water waiting for him.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks said

"Hey Tonks, you ready?" Harry asked

"I was born ready the question is are you?" Tonks asked

"Always am" Harry responded

"Alright enough you two lets get going and remember Constant Vigilance" Moody said

With that the team of four sunk into the depths of the lake.

* * *

An: Shout out to my first reviewer your awesome. Also I'm not sure what rank to make Harry I'll make a Poll which will close on the 8th of September so check my Profile and Vote please.

(1)This is an actual job within the Ministry it was mentioned in book five before Harry's trial.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto any similarities between this and any other Harry Potter/Naruto fanfiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended and No flames please constructive criticism only,

* * *

----The Land of Shadows 200 yards form the Lake entrance------

Team 7 came to a stop a 200 yards from the Lake. They landed down near the body of a ninja. Kakashi wearily approached. Finding no traps he looked closer.

"Hmm, one of Orochimaru's ninja judging by that wound I'd say whoever did this ended it quickly they were probably in a hurry" The Copy Nin theorised.

"So we must be getting closer" Sakura said

"Shh listen " Kakashi whispered and got down low, his team mimicked him and approached the bush he was near.

Team 7 looked through the bushes and saw seven people in black robes and wearing skull like masks standing in a circle. A woman appeared emerged appeared seemingly out of no where. She was wearing a headband with a skull and snake going through around her neck.

"Bellatrix your late" said a smooth voice

"Oh shut up Lucius" The one identified as Bellatrix said "The Dark Lord is getting impatient he wants the Potter boy and he wants him now"

"Then let's get going" One of the cloaked figures snapped impatiently

"Don't be a fool Rodolphus all of us charging in there at once would attract far too much attention too ourselves" Another said pointedly

"I'll go" one of the figures finally snapped impatiently "after all I know Potter better than anyone here"

"Very well then" Lucius said "I must depart I can't have the village thinking I've gone back to my old ways can I?"

Lucius vanished into the bushes.

"So whose going to be on the team besides you?" Bellatrix asked

"You and Yaxley will accompany me" The unidentified figure said

"Our spies say that Potter is currently out in the forest, along with Kingsley, Mad eye and his Blood traitor protege" The one who was probably Yaxley said.

"The rest of you will keep them busy while us three handle Potter" The leader said

The Death Eaters let out murmurs of agreement. The Leader, Yaxley and Bellatrix vanished. The Death Eaters followed in wisps of dark smoke.

* * *

----The Land of Shadows 1 mile from the Lake entrance------

Harry stood on a cliff that could was overlooking the Forest that made up the Land of shadows. Moody had ordered the Team to split up about three hours ago. So far he had found no sign of Death Eaters. He sent his Patronus out to report to Moody.

"Potter"an insane female voice cried out

"Bellatrix" Harry acknowledged and turned to face the crazed Death Eater.

Bellatrix Lestrange fired off a blasted Curse at Harry who dodged by jumping to the side. He countered with several powerful stunner's. Bellatrix used a rebounding charm to deflect them and sent a Cruciatus his way. The unforgivable missed by inches and hit a tree which lost a few chunks.

It went to hand to hand combat. Bellatrix using her unpredictable style of fighting made her a dangerous opponent. She first continued to Punch at Harry from unpredictable sides, harry managed to block them all but then she black flipped and kicked him in his face with both feet at close range. Harry staggered backwards, then felt a powerful blow in his back. Yaxley had joined the fight now by flying kicking Harry in the back.

"Hello Yaxley" Harry greeted

"Your coming with us Potter" Yaxley growled has he fought with Harry.

"No thanks I have better things to do than to consort with Death eater scum like you" Harry replied as he ran up Yaxley's robes and kicked him in the head sending him rolling backwards and off the cliff.

Bellatrix re-inserted her self into the battle by slamming her hands onto the ground.

"Earth Style: Wall of Death Jutsu" Bellatrix cried

A true to her words a stone wall emerged from the ground in front of her, then large stone spike emerged from it and launched at Harry. He jumped and flipped to avoid them. The wall crumbled as yaxley appeared from up the cliff. Both of them rushed hoping to defeat Harry by fighting him two at once. Harry jumped and kicked Yaxley in face as he got close then leapt from him and kicked Bellatrix as well then landed. Yaxley was sent a ways away and would take time to recover but Bellatrix managed to roll onto her feet and create a stone wall between her and Harry.

"Earth Style.." Bellatrix began

"I call upon the element of lightning within please help me to control the hosted spirit" Harry chanted

"Wall of Death Jutsu" Bellatrix completed and spikes began emerging from the wall.

"Emerald Lightning" Harry cried and was then covered in bolts of emerald green lightning.

Harry struck first by sending bolt of emerald lightning at the wall crumbling the spikes to dust and cracking the wall. Some of the cracks disappeared as Bellatrix attempted to keep her now barrier from toppling. Harry sent another powerful lightning bolt which broke through the wall and struck Bellatrix sending her flying to the ground. harry turned and struck Yaxley with a bolt as he tried to stand up. Harry released the lightning into the air and prepared to contact Moody to bring to two in for interrogation.

"It's a certainly been a very long time Harry" A familiar voice said "You've grone stronger and have perfected that technique of yours I wonder if you would have succeeded if Bellatrix and Yaxley hadn't underestimated you"

"Hello my former sensei" Harry greeted turning to face a man whose face was shadowed by the sun's light but Harry already knew who it was.

"Is that anyway to greet the man who taught you practically everything you know" The man said

"It is when they turn out to be Death Eaters" Harry said "Why don't you step out of the sunlight and show your face so that I can remember what ti is I'll be pounding"

The man stepped out of the suns glare to reveal his face, the face fo harry's mentor and first Jounin Sensei...

* * *

AN: Hahaha Cliffhanger a cookie for anyone who can work out who Harry's first Sensei is your hints are, it is not Snape and int he books they got out of Azkaban at some point.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto any similarities between this and any other Harry Potter/Naruto fanfiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended and No flames please constructive criticism only,

* * *

There in a long light brown overcoat with pale, slightly freckled skin and a mop of fair hair stood stood former Maho-ninja and right hand to Lord Voldemort, Bartemius Crouch Junior.

"No time to reminisce Harry, your coming to the Dark Lord" Crouch said.

"Sorry to disappoint _sensei_ but you'll have to beat me first" Harry spat the word sensei.

"Forgotten already have we?" Crouch chuckled "I taught you everything you know, I can read you like an open book"

"I have few tricks you don't about traitor" Harry responded

"Now now Harry didn't your mudblood mother ever tell you that it's not nice to call people names?" Crouch asked "Oh wait I'm sorry she's DEAD"

Crouch burst out laughing and Harry charged and threw a punch at his face, Crouch caught it and casually twisted it then with his other arm gave a hard tap to Harry's arm, then he delivered another one on the other side with the same force a few inches away form the last one. The sound of snapped could be heard. Harry screamed in pain, his arm was broken. Crouch then tossed Harry allowing to skid across the dirt and slam back first into a tree.

"Tsk tsk tsk, looks like you still have a long way to go if you want to come close to beating me" Barty mocked "Fire Style: Burning palm jutsu"

Barty then simply placed both of his palms on Harry's chest, it burnt through his clothing quickly and began to burn at his skin. It got progressively worse with each passing second. The burn went from minor first degree to major second degree, but Barty was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Excuse me can I distract you for a moment?" as Barty turn to see who it was two more voices erupted and Barty was hit with two simultaneous attacks before he could react.

"CHIRDORI"

"RASENGAN"

As he disapparated away he caught sight of a blonde haired girl with pig tails.

* * *

After the brown haired attacker escaped using a strange jutsu Naruto and Sasuke canceled their attacks and Naruto dispelled his transformed shadow clone. Sakura appeared and took the opportunity to whack him on the head.

"Ow Sakura what was that for?" Naruto whined

"Can I distract you for a moment that was so lame it wasn't even funny you could been killed you idiot" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke interrupted before Naruto could say anything.

"Sakura you should look him it looks like that jutsu did some bad damage"

Sakura went over to Harry and inspected the burns.

"These are Major Second degree burns quickly approaching Third degree, it's a good thing you got here when you did a little longer and he'd be dead" Sakura observed "I can keep him alive for a little while but without a fully trained medic he's not gonna make it, it looks like the burns are designed to get worse over to time and prevent natural healing"

"Tsunade can take care of him, but getting him back won't be easy luckily i have a jutsu just for an occasion like this" Kakashi said jumping down from a tree and revealing his sharingan and going through hand signs.

"Stasis jutsu" hundreds miniature red orbs flew out of kakashi's sharingan and locked themselves in place around Harry. Eventually they stopped an the wind even stopped blowing through Harry's hair. Kakashi covered his sharingan up.

"Time will be frozen for him for at least long enough for us to get him back to the leaf village, if we're extra lucky this might show in a good light to his people" Kakashi said.

* * *

Harry meanwhile was dreaming, well ok having a flash back was more like it. The sun was shining the birds were singing, Ron and Hermione were arguing as usual and all was right with the world.

That was until later, Harry found shinobi and officers stationed outside Grimmauld place, he Sirius chose to stay there. Sirius was nearly dead and was being treated by Healers. They had said that he was in a coma, that was being induced by external Dark magic. His Sensei appeared behind him.

"Harry can we talk?" Barty said

"What about?" Harry asked

"You should know that I'm the one who did this to your godfather" Crouch admitted with a smirk.

"You well undo right NOW" Harry yelled

Crouch responded by kicking Harry through a wall. He stood up shakily and coughed up blood.

"You have a lot of anger there Harry, it will serve the Dark Lord well one day" Crouch said before vanishing.

That had been nine years ago. Sirius was still in a coma and it didn't look like it was going to change any time soon. The healers were no closer to discovering a cure, and even th department of mysteries was stumped.

* * *

AN: I apologize for the shrot chapter but I have to run an errand now cookies ot everyone who tried btw tosses cookies.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto any similarities between this and any other Harry Potter/Naruto fanfiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended and No flames please constructive criticism only

Warning: This chapter is rated M for Tayuya's mouth

* * *

---Village hidden in the Lake--Dumbldeore's office---

"What have you got to report Alastor?" Dumbldeore asked

"We captured Bellatrix Lestrange and Yaxley, judging by their wounds Harry was the one who beat them both" Moody reported

"And where is Harry now?" Dumbledore asked although he he could guess the answer.

"No idea he wasn't at the battle sight he's just gone" Moody responded

Dumbledore sighed heavily and took a few moments to think.

"Harry wouldn't just run off he'd kill himself before he'd go rogue" Tonks said

"I know Tonks thats why we can't sit idly by any more Lord Voldemort is gathering allies on the outside, in particular a group called the Akatsuki" Dumbledore told them "We have little on them which is why as of now I am lifting the ban outside contact established by the Second Mahokage Salazar Slytherin"

"Are you sure that's wise Albus? Slytherin may have been a bigoted fool but he did have a point he created the ban, outsiders cannot be trusted" Kingsley said looking somewhat shocked at the declaration as did Tonks but Moody looked thoughtful.

"We'll need allies if we're going to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters he knows that he cannot teach any magic to anyone outside the village but he will recruit outsiders to use as cannon fodder" Moody pointed out

"My point exactly Alastor but I have something to tell you all, as of now your being re-assigned along with Remus and the Weasley Twins and myself to head to the Village Hidden the Leaves located in the Land of Fire" Dumbledore informed them "In mean time I'll have ANBU patrols continue to look in the Dark Forest for Harry

"I can understand you sending us but you coming the village needs you and...." Tonks

"The Council can take of the village without me for a few days" Dumbledore said interrupting her

"Would one of the other villages be suitable like the Cloud Village they are closer"Kingsley asked

"True but they have proven that they cannot be trusted we need people we can work with and I've heard good things about the Leaf Village of late" Dumbledore responded "You'll leave tomorrow dismissed"

The three nodded and left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

---The Village Hidden in the Leaves ---Tsunade's office ---

"Please explain to me why you brought back one of their ninja?"Tsunade ordered rubbing her temples.

"He was wounded in a battle with a rogue ninja" Kakashi explained "from what we gathered their have their own version Orochimaru "

"Oh great" Tsunade said sarcastically "Anything else I should know about?"

"He's currently being treated at the hospital for Second Degree burns he was hit with one hell of a jutsu according to the medics his body appears to be speeding up the healing process"

"It's probably something that his people naturally have like a Kekkei Genkai" Tsunade speculated.

"Well either way he'll be up and about around tomorrow maybe" Kakashi responded

"Well I'll go and see what I can do, the last thing we need is for him to die in our village" Tsunade said strolling out

* * *

---The Village Hidden in the Leaves --- a six hours later after sundown---

Harry had escaped from the hospital he found himself in. He was in one of the outsider villages, so it meant that he was found and brought here, not that he wasn't grateful for them helping him but he could just trust them willy nearly. As he was running he stopped and found himself watching some kid with black hair getting beaten up by four other ninja judging by their headbands they weren't from this village. That was when it happened, that nagging voice telling him he should help out.

'Damn hero complex' Harry thought and leapt into the battle and extended his hand to cast a spell.

"_Confringo_" Harry yelled and an explosion separated the four shinobi from the black haired kid.

"What the fuck was that?!?" Tayuya yelled

"Language Tayuya" Jirobo berated

"Go to hell fat ass" Tayuya responded

"Me" harry said and landed next to Sasuke who looked at him confusion.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked

"Hidden lake secret I'm afraid" Harry responded

"Hidden Lake?" Sakon exclaimed "That's the village Lord Orochimaru wanted an alliance with"

"So what do we do?" Jirobo asked "If we attack him it could screw Lord Orchimaru's chances of making an alliance with the lake village"

"True but Lord Orchimaru did order us to bring Sasuke Uchiha no matter what" Kidomaru responded

"We'd best retreat and get new orders from Lord Orochimaru" Sakon said

With that the foursome began to run away.

"Not so fast" Harry said

By then the foursome wee already pretty far away.

"_Accio Tayuya_"Harry yelled

Tayuya suddenly felt herself being pulled back by some powerful invisible force.

Hey what the fuck's going on" Tayuya yelled.

The other members of the Sound Four simply continued retreating leaving Tayuya behind. She landed on her square on her ass the next thing she knew she was tied up.

"_Incarcerous_" Harry had said

"Hey let me go you asshole" Tayuya demanded attempting to break free.

"_Stupefy_"

Tayuya was unconscious before she knew it.

Sasuke simply stared at Harry with untrusting eyes. As Harry lokoed back he could see that this boy had eyes like he used to have, the eyes of an avenger.

"So your like I am or how I used to be" Harry responded

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped

"You are an avenger I can see it in your eyes" Harry replied

"So what if I am?" Sasuke asked "What difference does it make revenge is all I left now I need power to kill him and power comes from hate"

"YOUR WRONG WEAKNESS COMES FROM HATE TRUE STRENGTH COMES FROM WITHIN THE REASON YOU FEEL WEAK IS BECAUSE YOU KEEP TRYING TO EMBRACE YOUR HATRED BELIEVING IT GIVES YOU POWER" Harry yelled angrily "Revenge is like a poison it takes you over and before you know it, it can turn into something ugly believe me I know I killed one my friends in cold blood just to get to the man who cursed my god- father my last remaining family now talk to me tell me your story"

Sasuke thought and took what he had said in before saying

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I was born here in the Hidden leaf Village..."

Sasuke then began telling Harry his life story, from his early days trying to learn the Fireball jutsu through to the Uchiha massacre.

* * *

---The Village Hidden in the Leaves ---Sunrise a few hours later

"And that's it" Sasuke said

"Don't make my mistakes Sasuke Uchiha, your brother told you hate him, if you really want revenge then do the forget him completely" Harry responded solemnly "You say that friend of yours Naruto seems stronger, that's because he a genuine dream, revenge is a fools dream because even if you accomplish it, in the end you'll find you'll be left with nothing find a dream worth having Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke felt all the hate he had built up over the years for Itachi burn out.

"Your right, I'll make my own dream not something my brother has laid out for me" Sasuke said solemnly "Sasuke Uchiha the avenger is gone I am Sasuke Uchiha the man who protect the hidden leaf Village down to his last breath and if Itachi tries to destroy the village then I'll fight him with my entire heart and soul and even if I fall I know the Will Fire will never die out"

Harry smiled and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Remember this those words will be tested and you will be pushed by temptation again, do you think you can handle it?" Harry asked taking his hand off Sasuke's shoulder and looking at the Sunrise.

"I swear on my very life that no how great the temptation, I will never ever betray this village I'll stay and protect it with my dying breath" Sasuke vowed

"You've made a hard but good choice Sasuke Uchiha" Harry said

* * *

**AN: There is a Challenge for a Naruto Harry Potter crossover if anyone is interested I haven't seen one like it and I'd like to see if anyone would be willing to write it**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto any similarities between this and any other Harry Potter/Naruto fanfiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended and No flames please constructive criticism only

* * *

After watching Sasuke depart back to the Uchiha compound Harry began thinking that he'd better get back to the village before they started thinking of his absence in the wrong way. Well he would have had he not heard a familiar voice or pair of voices.

"Blimey..."

"These outsiders..."

"Certainly know.."

"How to make..."

"Good food..."

"This ramen stuff..."

"Is great"

The voices finished in unison. Harry looked down to the places that had the sign Ichiraku's ramen above it and there sat at a pair of stools were the Weasley twins Fred and George. Harry leapt down from his perch on a rooftop and walked toward them.

"Fred and George what you two doing here?" Harry asked slightly relieved to see the twins

"Ah Harry we are here on Dumbledores orders apparently he rescinded the law forbidding contact with outsiders and wanted to start making alliances with outside villages" Fred explained

"He's here in the Leaf Village at the Hokage tower now talking to their Hokage about making an alliance" George continued

"That's a big step for our Village we still have spies from the old days on the council so no doubt Voldemort knows about this" Harry pointed out

"And he'll probably send Death Eaters to ruin things at worst he'll try and start war between the Leaf and the Lake" Fred speculated

"I guess it's our job to stop that from happening" A voice said

"Hey Tonks" Harry greeted the Auror who dropped down from above

"Wotcher Harry, Kingsley's with Dumbledore don't know about Alastor though when I asked he said something about Constant Vigilance then wandered off haven't seen him since" Tonks said

Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He could feel something, a powerful magical presence just outside the village. Judging by the looks on everyone else's faces they'd felt it as well. They all nodded and ran off in its direction.

* * *

Barty Crouch Junior stood in front of Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto his overcoat blowing slightly in the wind.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Leaf village?" Kakashi demanded

"My name is Barty Crouch Junior, not that it matters much as soon you will be dead and the Nine Tailed foxes host will be coming with me" Barty said tauntingly then lunged at Kakashi. When Kakashi went to punch it turned to be only a shadow clone. The real Barty headed for Naruto who had begun his Rasengan. Naruto charged and dispelled his clone preparing to hit Barty with the Rasengan. It got closer and closer until...Barty caught it in his right hand.

"But how that's impossible ?" Naruto asked stunned

"He caught the Rasengan with barely any effort at all" Kakashi noted "But how?"

"I've heard rumours of the Rasengan technique" Barty said while the Rasengan kept spinning in his hand "Of its sheer power but coming from you I expected it to not be so simple to steal allow me to explain. You see what I've done is quite clever if I do say so myself, when the Rasengan closed in on me first I created a repelling force using my magic, this force prevent your Rasengans initial impact while not creating an explosion that comes from mixing magic with chakra then I inserted my own chakra to keep it stable and spinning"

Secretly Barty used Legillimency to take the information on how train to create and use the Rasengan from Naruto's mind and filing it away for later use.

"Not that you'll be able to it" Harry said leaping into the fray with Fred, George and Tonks.

"Brought Reinforcements this time Potter?, I never took you for a coward but now I'm disappointed in you" Barty taunted

"Sorry Crouch but it'll take more than that to goad me this time" Harry responded

"I see well in that case I guess I'll just have to give you all a beating" Crouch responded and eight shadow clones appeared and engaged the group.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tsunade's office Kingsley watched the proceeding while standing next to Shizune.

"The Lake village is going through a dangerous period right now, a mad man and rogue ninja by the name of Lord Voldemort has gathered his Death Eaters again and seeks to conquer the elemental nations including our own Lake village. Unfortunately its grown to the point where we cannot contain him by ourselves as he has allied himself with an organisation known as the Akatsuki" Dumbledore explained.

Tsunade's eyes widened at the mention of the Akatsuki.

"I see" She said solemnly "From what we've learned the Akatsuki's after the tailed beasts and with this Voldemorts help they might be able to get them all sooner achieve whatever their ultimate goal is faster"

"I hope we can reach an agreement of some sort, you see my village has been cut off from the outside world for over a thousand years due to distrust of outsiders" Dumbledore went on

"Something I have to ask, the rumours about the Leviathans power, about being able to take on all of the tailed beasts at once are they true?" Tsunade asked

"Goodness no" Dumbledore chuckled "The Leviathan isn't even a tailed beast"

"It's not?" Tsunade asked surprised "Then what is it?"

"It's a Lightning class spirit, its power in terms of spirits is high and might be able to fight the One tailed Shukaku but only barely" Dumbledore explained

"So its not a legendary beast of incredible power?" Shizune asked

"No like I said its just a lightning spirit" Dumbledore explained

"I see" Tsunade said "Well that clears that up"

* * *

The eight ninja were exhausted and had the marks battle all over them. While Barty's shadow clones didn't seem to dispel when hit. They had some sort of flexible barrier on them allowing to fight like a real person would. Barty held up the Rasengan and prepare to finish Harry off personally.

"Well harry its been fun but this is the end" Barty said

He was cut off by his shadow clones being dispelled all at once.

"What the-?" Barty stammered confused "But the barrier how were they dispelled and by who? "

It was then the Rasengan felt into two pieces and destabilised into nothing.

"By me" A voice said "Your not the only one with fancy tricks Crouch"

And landing in front of them was Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody wielding his staff like a sword, the wooden shaft replaced by a rapier like blade.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto or Merlin or even Kilgharrah who belongs to the BBC, any similarities between this and any other Harry Potter/Naruto fanfiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended and No flames please constructive criticism only

* * *

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody stood firm, his sword in hand, having just ruining Barty Crouch Jr's seeming victory he readied himself for battle. Crouch however had other ideas.

"Another day 'Mad Eye' " Crouch said unwilling to fight the legendary ninja without his full chakra and some backup.

Crouch simply disapparated away, Moody put his sword back into his staff and turned to face the eight, his magical eye spinning around before suddenly locking onto Kakashi then spinning around again.

"So your the one they call the 'Sharingan Kakashi' eh?" Moody asked

"Yes that's me" Kakashi replied "Tell me how was that man so strong what power did he use? Fighting those shadow clones was just like fighting real people"

"That was Barty Crouch Jr, one our best, he became a Jonin at the age of fifteen, he was considered a young genius because of the clever ways he devised of combining Chakra and Magical power without actually combining the two forces" Moody explained "After all as some of your will know combining Chakra and Magic is impossible and quite often fatal although some have only lost limbs, Crouch however can bypass this rule as you've just seen by adding a barrier that can absorb a certain amount of shock prevent you from dispelling the clones."

"So what do we do now Alastor?" Tonks asked

"They will make a report to Dumbledore, **you and I** are going to go an a very long and gruelling training trip, that is clearly needed. I expected better from you in a fight like that" Moody scolded "I expected you to at least be able to dispel at least one of those clones as my protege"

Tonks simply groaned and glared at Fred, George and Harry as they snickered at her predicament. Moody grabbed her arm and the two wandered away with Moody berating Tonks on Constant Vigilance. Well it was more like Moody dragging Tonks by her collar to destinations unknown.

"I guess we'd better report to Dumbledore" Fred stated, Harry and George nodding and headed to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Dumbledore and Tsunade now sat together sharing a firewhiskey when the twins, Harry and Team Seven arrived.

"Ah Harry, Fred, George" Dumbledore greeted "Alas I do not know your names"

Dumbledore motioned to Team 7. Who looked back at the impossibly old man.

"Man he's gotta be older than even the old man" Naruto commented and received a blow to the head from Sakura as a reward.

Dumbledore simply chuckled as Kakashi introduced his squad and himself.

"I take it this isn't a social visit?" Tsunade stated part of her tone wishing it was.

"No mam, I'm afraid Barty Crouch Junior got close to the village, other possibly trying to wreck the alliance and killing us I don't know what he could have wanted beyond that" Harry explained

"What to him Harry?" Dumbledore asked

"Alastor sent him running with his tail between his legs..." Fred said began

"It was rather cool, last time we saw old Moody though he was dragging Tonks off for a training trip" George finished for his twin

"If I know Alastor it will be a while before we see him and Tonks again" just as Dumbledore finished saying this a brown owl dropped a letter in Dumbledors hand.

He opened it and the Parchment read;

_Dumbledore  
_

_Dark times are ahead and any shinobi worth their merit knows it, So I've taken Tonks off on a training trip. I recommend that you send Potter off on one as well, the time for messing around is quickly coming to a close so I need to push Tonks to become much stronger and Potter will be one of Voldemorts targets, but according to sources the Akatsuki and Voldemort are going to need three years to consolidate themselves and prepare for their ultimate plans.  
_

_See you in three years_

_Mad Eye_

_P.S. Try having Kilgharrah train Potter, he always knew what he was doing with wizards like Potter_

Dumbledore looked again at the letter and felt his age once again and stroked his beard in thought before looking at Harry and then back at Tsunade.

"Is our business concluded or is their something else you would like Lady Hokage?" Dumbledore asked

"No that's everything, thank you Lord Mahokage" Tsunade answered.

With that Dumbledore turned and left the tower, Harry and the Twins in tow.

* * *

"If you don't mind my asked sir, what was that letter from Moody about?" Harry asked

The Twins tuned themselves in also interested in what Moody had said.

"Dark times are ahead Harry" Dumbledore explained "Its part of the reason that Alastor dragged Nymphadora off for training, which is why you are going to go training as well, you will return in three years after training under Kilgharrah"

"Brilliant" The twins gasped together

"I thought Kilgharrah was just a legend?" Harry asked

"No Kilgharrah is quite real, he spends most of time in his cave back in our homeland at the black mountain" Dumbledore explained "He is one of the few left of his kin after the war before the Great Exodus he will make a fine tutor for you."

"But will he accept me?" Harry asked

"If he hasn't gone senile with age which doubt he has, then he will" Dumbledore responded gently

With that the Four apparated back to the Land of Shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto or Merlin or even Kilgharrah who belongs to the BBC, any similarities between this and any other Harry Potter/Naruto fanfiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended and No flames please constructive criticism only

* * *

Harry stood at the mouth of the cave on the black mountain. This was a place that not even the denizens of the dark forest dared to venture, for fear of invoking the wrath of one of the last of the Ancient Dragons. These Dragons could speak and reason, unlike their bestial brethren and had knowledge that had been accumulated over thousands of years. Kilgharrah however was in a league of his own, it was said that he had helped to mentor Merlin himself among other feats. Harry swallowed his fear and walked towards the cave and was met with a roar which blew him backwards, then a deep chuckling.

"Enter, Harry Potter I have been expecting you" came the voice from within the cave.

Harry gave another gulp and enetered, even for a training shinobi meeting a dragon like Kilgharrah was a great honour, not only that but regular dragons could kill Jonin without much of a problem and in the blink of an eye and they were no where near a dragon like Kilgharrah's level. The difference in power and knowledge between himself and Kilgharrah was simply unmeasurable. As Harry entered the cave he wondered deeper and deeper inwards, his path was light by several torches on the walls. After walking for what seemed like hours Harry eventually stopped at a large chamber, there lying on large rock in the centre was Kilgharrah in all his glory. He turned his head towards Harry and his eyes lingered as if judging him.

"So you've finally come, I knew you'd seek me out eventually and I knew that I would one day have to train you after all" Kilgharrah paused "The fate of the world may very well depend on both your preparation and that of the three Leaf ninja whose fate you have changed. By the time I am done with you Harry Potter, the Chosen One the Boy-Who-Lived will exist no more and a new shinobi will take his place one born out of Emerald Flames. Prepare yourself Harry Potter for this training will not be easy, we only have three years and we must make the most of every second"

"Woah, woah, woah" Harry interrupted "I don't understand what do you mean the fate of the world I understand taking down Voldemort but he hardly seems like he could change the world"

"Not alone perhaps, but he was working a man who should have died centuries ago, a man who hides behind a mask these days" Kilgharrah replied "A man with chakra so evil, that it makes the Nine Tailed Fox seem like a harmless kitten, but we diverge from the subject young wizard, now come lets see what you've got"

Kilgharrah let loose a breath of fire in Harry's direction, he instinctively dodged but knew that this was only beginning and things would only get harder from here on out.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto depart with Jiraiya on a three year training trip. Ever since his encounter with that ninja from the Lake Village, his outlook on life had changed. He finally realised reason why Naruto seemed to always be getting stronger. It was because he didn't have some foolish all consuming desire for revenge as his drive. No he had a genuine dream and that gave him more power than all the revenge in the world could ever give a person.

Then there was Sakura, she was less annoying than she had been and seemed to be maturing, especially now that the Fifth Hokage was teaching her she was going to make an excellent medical ninja. But of course that left himself. He was certainly not going to go to Orochimaru for training, after being able to stop and think he decided he was not that desperate and realised just how little Orochimaru had to offer him. So there was only one other person that could train him and he was stand next to him overlooking the village, Kakashi Hatake.

"So are you ready Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"Yes, lets do it" Sasuke replied something of a smile forming on his face for first time in years.

With that Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha began their three year long training.

* * *

Coming soon the sequel, MahoKage Chronicles Shippuden: Rise of the Emerald Dragon. A sneak preview of what is to come.

Smoke rose into the air as buildings around the Lake village were set ablaze. Harry looked down the devastation his wrought by the fighting between loyalists to Dumbledore and the rebels of the Ministry, his train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hell of a time for a coup d'etat" Harry turned to see Sirius Black awake in all his shaggy glory. His eyes widened

"Sirius?" Harry breathed

---------

Albus Dumbledore stood atop the astronomy tower blasting away Death Eaters until he was struck with a Killing Curse and fell to the waiting ground hundreds of feet below although he was dead before he hit it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Harry let a cry of anguish as Severus Snape escaped with the Death Eaters.

---------

Harry blasted Barty Crouch Jr onto the ground with his Emerald Lightning jutsu and just before he struck the final blow a blade found its way through his chest. As he looked to see who his assailant was he saw a man who resembled an older version of Sasuke. The sword withdrew from his chest and Harry's world faded to black.

----------

In a dark cave Lord Voldemort opened his eyes which glowed red. He stood up and tore the snakes the magically sustained him out of his skin.

"The last Potter is dead" Voldemort said ominously before bursting into an evil victorious laughter.

* * *

AN: And thats it folks, expect the sequel to be up in a few weeks maybe, I don't know with College back on now but I promise it'll be out before the end of February at least.


End file.
